The present invention relates to a display for creating three dimensional images and, more particularly, to a display for creating the illusion of three spaced image planes. The present invention is an improvement of the display disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 508,552, filed June 28, 1983, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,218 assigned to the assignee of the present invention, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
In the foregoing application, the illusion of a three dimensional image is created by providing a foreground image on a mirrored surface and a translucent background image on a light transmitting surface which is maintained at an acute angle with respect to the mirrored surface. A light source is provided below the light transmitting surface and serves to project the background image onto the mirrored surface so that an individual looking at the mirrored surface will view both the foreground image formed thereon and the background image reflected off of the mirrored surface. This creates the illusion of a three dimensional scene with the foreground and background images appearing to be located in separate image planes.